


Twinkle Twinkle

by sailingaway_fics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Handholding, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can't sleep, resolved quickly though, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingaway_fics/pseuds/sailingaway_fics
Summary: Virgil can't sleep, and Roman has a cure.A very fluffy and quick read! Ending is worth it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Twinkle Twinkle

Virgil rolled over in his bed, groaning as the bed springs squeaked and the headboard shook. He had woken up at 1:30 and had been staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever. He grabbed his phone, flinching at the brightness. 

2:00 A.M. Ugh. Curse his insomnia. Virgil flopped onto his back, looking up at the blank, ugly popcorn ceiling. There wasn’t even a moon to cast eerie shadows

“Can’t sleep emo?” He heard a voice whisper. Virgil’s heart skipped a beat and he jolted upright, arm smacking against the headboard as he struggled to focus on the figure in his doorway.

“Woah woah relax Verge it’s just me,” Roman assured, hands out in front of him as he stepped into the room. “I heard your bed clanking,” he confessed, coming to stand at the side of his bed. “I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Virgil blinked, looking down to tug at the corner of his duvet. Why did he have to be so… so  _ perfect _ when he himself was just so  _ tiresome _ . Even still, Virgil plastered a half smile on his face and looked up at the prince. 

“That’s sweet Roman, but I’m fine. Really. You should go back to bed.” He pursed his lips, looking awkwardly away from his friend. Roman stood passively in front of him a little longer before sighing loudly and walking out of the room. Virgil let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, relaxing against the headboard. 

“Come on Virgil!” He turned to see the creative side’s head poking around the corner of the room. Virgil frowned, not budging from his seat. 

“What is your  _ problem  _ Princy?” He questioned. He thought he saw Roman flash a smile as he tapped lightly on the door frame. 

“Come with me if you want to live,” he said before ducking out of the room. Virgil sighed at the side’s antics before swinging his legs over and pulling on his sweatshirt that was laying haphazardly on his desk chair. At least trying to keep up with Roman would be more interesting than staring at nothing. 

The forest was thick that night. Fall had come swiftly, taking all the sounds of wild life with it. There wasn’t even the ribbit of a frog or the creaking of a cricket. All that could be heard was the crunching of the leaves as the pair made their way through the laden trail. Virgil shivered, pulling his hood up and pressing his hands even farther into his pockets.

“Roman, at what point did you think: Oh I know!  _ I’ll just pull Virgil from his wonderfully warm and snugly cocoon to go stomping around in the middle of the boondocks at 2AM?”  _ Roman snorted, pushing past a tree branch and holding it for the anxious side behind him. 

“Can you just trust me for once Vir- watch the log,” He said, pointing downwards. 

“It’s not like there’s anything out here but dense trees,” Virgil mumbled, glancing off to the side into the uncharted wilderness. “And creepy little creatures,” he added, “with- with claws a-and  _ snakes  _ and bears and-” Virgil’s thoughts were cut abruptly short as the trees gave way to a wide clearing the size of two football fields. The overhanging branches that had once blocked out the sky where replaced with billions of twinkling stars. Roman looked behind him and smiled softly when he saw Virgil staring in awe up at the universe. 

“Come on,” he said quietly, turning towards the middle of the field. Virgil stood, frozen under the beams of light for a moment longer before silently following.

When they had gone about halfway into the clearing, Roman stopped, looking around at the grass as if selecting a spot. 

“This’ll do,” He concluded before plopping down and sprawling out on the grass. Virgil looked down at him, an eyebrow quirked in distaste. 

“Uh you sure about this? I don’t want my hoodie-”

“Just lay down with me Hot Topic,” Roman interrupted, patting at the ground next to him. Virgil rolled his eyes at the nickname before hesitantly laying down on the ground. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, pushing rocks and sticks out of his way. 

“There’s my favorite,” Roman said, pointing up at the sky. Three little dots shone brighter than the rest. 

“Orion,” Virgil mused. “The only constellation you can recognize.” Roman elbowed him playfully. Virgil hid his smile. 

“For your information,  _ no _ . In Greek mythology Orion was the mighty hunter and adventure extraordinaire. One day he decided he was  _ so  _ great that he could hunt and kill every living animal.” Roman paused for effect, He pointed to a nearby constellation, connecting the brightest stars to form a scorpion. “Mother Earth sent a scorpion to punish him, and put him and the scorpion in the sky.” Roman’s arm landed with a thump onto the grass. Virgil paused before responding.

“That was… more information than I ever imagined you retaining.” Roman snorted and Virgil smirked. 

“What’s your favorite?” Roman asked softly. Virgil scanned the sky. It’s colors twisting and pulsing with energy. Finally his eyes landed on a great big rectangle with a bright handle. 

“I like that one, Virgil stated, pointing upwards. Roman’s smile widened. 

“Ah,Ursa Major. A man turned bear and destined to walk the earth until a hunter tried to kill him. Now they are forced to forever battle as the big and little dipper” Virgil paused. 

“That… is extremely dark?” He smirked. “Who knew the Greeks were so depressing.” Roman nodded in agreement. 

“Why do you know so much about the constellations?” 

Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

“When I can’t sleep I come out here. My phone has an app.” Virgil nodded and looked back up at the stars. He took a breath and looked at Roman again. 

“Can I see?” 

The pair spent the next half hour huddled together, looking through Roman’s phone screen. Scorpio, Virgo, even one that looked like a giraffe. When they had had enough they sat back, letting the silence wash over them. Finally, Roman started, rolling his head to look at Virgil.

“So, why couldn’t you sleep tonight?” Virgil shrugged. “Sometimes… it’s too dark I guess? Like a vortex.” A breath. “I just can’t seem to settle down. Roman nodded in understanding 

“What about you?” 

“I told you, I woke up because I heard the bed squeaking.”

Virgil rolled his head towards Roman, squinting his eyes in disbelief. Roman half rolled his eyes to look at the stars. 

“Ok fine.  _ Sometimes,  _ the world gets a little bit too...small.”

“Like, claustrophobic?” Virgil offered. Roman nodded slowly, turning to look at the anxious side. 

“So I go out here. To remind myself that I don’t need to have everything to have  _ everything _ . You know?” A beat. Virgil breathed.

“Like Orion?”

“Like Orion.” Roman agreed. The two looked up at the stars again, blades of grass whistling in the wind. Then Virgil felt a hand in his. He glanced down to see Roman’s hand outstretched to meet his in between the two of them, fingers wrapped tightly between his. Virgil looked up at the creative side, He could feel his face reddening and for the first time was thankful for the cover of darkness. 

“Roman I-” Roman shushed him, not taking his eyes off of the sky. 

“Just look at the stars emo.” 

Virgil looked back up, gasping when he saw a flash of light cross the sky, burning bright before fizzling out as quickly as it had come. 

“Was-was that?” He sputtered. 

“A shooting star? Yeah, I think so. Better make a wish!” Roman smiled as he began to sing a strangled rendition of  _ When You Wish Upon a Star  _ to which he received a hard elbow to the side. The pair stayed there, on the field of grass until the stars started to fade and the grey beginnings of morning began to creep over the horizon. 

“We’d better get back,” Roman said as he stood and offered a hand to Virgil. 

“I spose…” Virgil agreed, allowing Roman to pull him up. “Can we come back tomorrow?” He questioned as Roman began to lead them out of the clearing. 

“Mmm there’s supposed to be clouds tomorrow. Besides, we’re going to need some serious Zs.” Virgil’s brows furrowed in response. 

“What exactly do you not understand about “I don’t sleep when there’s no moon?”

Roman flashed him a half smile before disappearing into the woods. 

The next night, after dinner and farewells had been exchanged between the sides, Virgil ascended the stairs and made his way to the creative side’s door. He peeked in to see Roman making his bed, already in his Lilo and Stitch pajamas. Virgil rapped on the door, causing Roman to startle. 

“Hey, sorry,” he said softly, to which Roman smiled.

“What brings you to my kingdom oh dark one?” Roman teased. Virgil chucked dryly. 

“I just wanted to say.. thank you? For… last night,” He said, his eyes traveling to the ceiling. “I really liked it.” Roman’s smile brightened. 

“It was no trouble at all. The stars always know what to do.”

Virgil nodded, looking around the creative side’s room. 

“Well I’m just-” 

“Yeah ok sounds good.”

“Goodnight then,” Virgil finished, pulling himself away from the door. He heard the prince mutter a goodnight in return, but he was already gone. Virgil quirked his face in confusion. His conversations had never been  _ that _ awkward around the creative side. Maybe they were both just tired. 

Virgil went into his own room, closing the door behind him. Patton had a bad habit of clanking around the pots and pans early in the morning for breakfast and Virgil was really not ready to wake up with the sun. He sighed, deftly changing and throwing his sweatshirt to the floor. He stared at the mess of bed sheets, muddled from the night before. Here goes another night of restlessness, he thought to himself. He settled into bed, and snapped off the light. He gasped when the room lit up in a soft purple glow. On the ceiling, right above his head there were 50 or 60 plastic stars, all different sizes. Virgil smiled widely as he recognized several of the constellations he had seen from yesterday. Scorpio, Virgo, Cancer, and right above his head, Orion and Ursa Major. Virgil’s hands slid under his pillow, and he frowned when he felt a wrinkled paper under his fingertips. He pulled it out to reveal a piece of notebook paper with a red scrawl. 

_ For when the man in the moon’s on vacation. Sleep tight emo.  _

_ -Ro _

Virgil smiled to himself, bringing the notes to his chest and sucking in a deep breath. For the first time in a long time, Virgil slept through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, have a suggestion, or are just feeling extra spicy don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or kudo!


End file.
